Talk:Seddie/@comment-3236237-20140709185814
Am I the only one who truly believes that Seddie would have been end game if Sam and Cat was not created? And this isn't even me being biased cause I am a seddier, I truly thought it was obvious throughout the show that they were going to end up together. I also never believed Carly and Freddie were going to end up together. This is way back when the show first started, and before I even started shipping Seddie. I never felt as if the writers were leaning towards an eventual Carly and Freddie relationship. I just never saw it happening. Now that is just my opinion, but I always saw it as Freddie's obsession was Carly was put into the show for humor purposes and that is it. Now when Nathan Kress got a little bit older and went through puberty so he didn't look younger than Miranda and Jennette, maybe they could have leaned towards a Creddie relationship. I just can't picture it. I also thought Seddie was end game from the moment iKiss premiered. It made sense. Dan was always a fan of love/hate relationships, and it really does spice up the show. I always thought it was a no brainer that Seddie would end up together. Then...I heard about Sam and Cat. As soon as I heard Sam and Cat was going to premiere, I knew Seddie wouldn't end up together. It just does not make sense for the plot of the show. Why would Sam leave Seattle to live with Cat when her boyfriend is still back in Seattle? I also thought since Sam was one of the main characters they would want to leave open plot lines for a romance in her future, so if she was with Freddie that would not make sense. Now that Sam and Cat is almost over, it is interesting to reflect back on it. I wish there would be an iCarly reunion, but given Jennette's poor relationship with Nick I cannot see that happening. Now I have a whole different opinion on that situation, but that is for another post. All in all I think it was sloppy how they handled the couples. They went from leaning towards Seddie, to Freddie's crush on Carly just magically reappearing, then to Freddie hinting he wanted to get back together with Sam, to Carly kissing Freddie in the finale, to Freddie and Sam seeming to still have feelings for each other in Sam and Cat. I just think as soon as Sam and Cat was developed, the writers didn't know what to do with the couples anymore. They couldn't go with Seddie, but they also couldn't fully go with Creddie either to keep Seddie open. It was just a bad move on the writers part. They made everyone look bad. They made Freddie look like a jerk by going between his two best friends constantly, and they made Carly kind of look bad for kissing Freddie in the finale because that is her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Carly and Sam have a great friendship, and to me it was kind of a slap in the face not just to Seddie but to the Cam friendship in the finale to have Carly kiss Freddie. Realistically I don't think that would happen. Just my opinion over all. Sorry for the long post by the way! Just had to get that out there :)